


Day 12: "THAT'S The Story You're Going With?" (Deux et deux font cinq)

by chiralchaos



Series: Turkstober 2020 [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, Plot Twists, Tseng is a dangerous man, Turkstober (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiralchaos/pseuds/chiralchaos
Summary: It’s times like this Reno is reminded how truly dangerous his boss is - they can have fun with him, they can have a drink together, they can act like the biggest thing he’s got to worry about is his hair or the straightness of his tie or babysitting the VP, but then he pulls this kind of stunt without even batting an eyelid and Reno has to fight not to question why he’s working with him and not running a mile or ten miles or anywhere the fuck out of Midgar.Tseng is a very, very dangerous man, and it's all Rufus ever needed.(Based on the OG events, sorry Remake)
Series: Turkstober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 12: "THAT'S The Story You're Going With?" (Deux et deux font cinq)

“So _that's_ the story you’re going with …” Reno says quietly. He is standing at Tseng’s side and reading over his boss’s shoulder as he handwrites a report on the night’s events. Reno marvels at him, somewhere between admiration and true, blood-chilling horror at how entirely unaffected he is by the whirlwind of chaos the evening had brought them, especially considering the role he apparently played in it. His hands aren’t even shaking

“It all adds up, as far as anyone is aware,” Tseng says calmly, finishing off another line of sharp, tidy cursive. “People saw Sephiroth in the building with their own eyes, and people saw the President lying there, impaled to his own desk with the man’s sword. Two and two make four, don’t they?”

“Two and two make five …” Reno murmurs under his breath, eliciting the slightest smirk from Tseng’s lips. It’s times like this Reno is reminded how truly dangerous his boss is - they can have fun with him, they can have a drink together, they can act like the biggest thing he’s got to worry about is his hair or the straightness of his tie or babysitting the VP, but then he pulls this kind of stunt without even batting an eyelid and Reno has to fight not to question why he’s working with him and not running a mile or ten miles or anywhere the fuck out of Midgar. He would be lying if he said he was comfortable with this.

And speaking of the VP …

“Does Rufus know?” he asks uncertainly, “What really happened, I mean.” 

( _“I sorta wish **I** didn’t know”_ he thinks to himself, but bites it back)

Tseng shakes his head just once and lays his pen down, looks up to meet the redhead’s eyes.

“There are three people in the world who know what happened,” he says, utterly relaxed, “One of them is dead, and the other two are in this room now,” He looks pointedly at Reno, stare almost tangible, and Reno definitely blinks before his boss looks away. “I would very much like it to stay that way.”

The replica Masamune lies on the desk in front of them, the President’s blood dutifully wiped off. Tseng had retrieved it quietly while the intruders were being chased left and right, not that anyone would have expected the great Sephiroth to leave without it anyway. The sword was recognisable from a mile off so no one would doubt who it belonged to, and even if they did, there would be no fingerprints left to find - the General famously wore leather gloves, after all.

He allows himself a small smile, indulgent, as he closes the file he was writing in.

"And don't forget ..." he says, looking up to Reno with the smile still in place, "It's _President_ Rufus now."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Turkstober2020 Day 12, "THAT'S the story you're going with?"
> 
> When you pick sides, make sure you're always on Tseng’s.


End file.
